


Knowing

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is wondering about Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

## Knowing

by Tiggy Malvern

[]()

* * *

Many thanks to Laura J-V for the beta. 

The headlights swing across the expanse of sprouting corn as he takes the corner. The Ferrari purrs effortlessly, eating through the few miles to the Kent farm. He eases off the throttle a little. He's spent the last four hours thinking, and it seems he isn't done thinking yet. 

He still has no real idea what he's going to say when he gets there. He just knows he's through pacing his office wondering about Clark. Clark, who can lift two grown men with one arm. And while Lex is hardly a lightweight, Earl's a genuinely big guy. 

Screw his father - his father he knows. Clark's a mystery. 

He turns into the long driveway, tires kicking up dust that hangs glowing behind in the moonlight. The lights shine across the field from the house, drawing him in. He brakes cautiously; sliding to a halt across the dirt won't make the impression he needs right now. 

The car flashes brightly as he locks it through habit. A shadow moves at an upstairs window. Clark's watching. Jonathan Kent answers his knock, looks at him unspeaking. 

"Hi," he says brightly when it's clear he won't be invited in. "Look, can I talk to Clark?" 

Jonathan looks as cold as ever. "Clark's had a rough couple of days and it's a school night. Can't it wait?" 

Lex wonders what the hell a guy has to do around here to prove he isn't his father. Facing down an armed lunatic isn't enough? He looks past Jonathan to where Martha stands in the background. She's lit from behind, hair falling forward, shadowing her expression, but he knows. He speaks softly, pitching so his words will just reach her. "Mr. Kent, how many times does your son have to save my life before you let me thank him?" 

Jonathan turns and looks to his wife. Lex doesn't see any sign, but a moment later Jonathan stands aside. "Come on in," he says shortly. 

Lex follows Jonathan through to the back of the house. Clark's already half-way down the stairs. He was listening, of course; whatever else he is, he's a teenage boy. Clark's watching Lex as he takes the last few steps. He halts on the other side of the room, shoulders hunched, eyes flicking between his parents and Lex. 

"Hi Clark." 

"Hi," Clark replies, stilted. Lex isn't feeling any more at ease than the kid right now, just hides it a hell of a lot better. 

The silence settles. Clark looks miserable. Martha looks across at her son and smiles, that same genuine smile she wore outside the plant once Clark was safe. "Why don't you two go on out to the barn? The Herald said the Leonids could be good tonight." 

Clark throws her a grateful look and heads for the door. "Thanks, Mom. Lex, wanna see?" Lex doesn't miss the glare Jonathan gives his wife. Martha stands her ground, mouth tightening in disapproval. Good for her, he thinks as he follows Clark out the door and across the yard. 

He jogs a couple of steps to catch up, gripping Clark's arm and turning him to face him as they enter the barn. OK, so Clark's tall - he always forgets how tall this kid is. But he shouldn't be able to do what he can do. 

He drags up everything genuine he has inside him. "Clark, I never really thanked you - I mean, if you hadn't stayed behind today..." He lets his voice trail off. 

Clark's looking at his feet. "Uh, no problem, Lex, it's nothing." 

"You save my life again and you say it's nothing?" Lex puts the hurt in his voice. 

"No!" Clark protests instantly, raising his eyes to Lex's. "That's not what I meant!" The moon shines through the doorway straight onto Clark's face, and everything's there. The hero worship, the caring, and something more. 

So there's his weakness. Anything he wants to know, just waiting for him to take it. Lex's lips quirk and he can't resist the tease. His voice deepens, softens. "What did you mean, Clark?" 

And Clark's gaze has shifted away again, roaming the floor. The muscles shiver beneath his hand. "I just don't want you to make a big deal of it, okay?" 

"Okay," Lex smiles, and Clark looks up at him again, open and hopeful. 

"You wanna see the meteors?" Clark's pointing up towards the telescope, peering out of its window across the empty skies. His eyes stay fastened to Lex's, not quite innocence. 

His opening is right here, but jail seems like a real bad idea. Especially now. No matter. Lex has learned patience and he doesn't have long to wait. Just a few more months and he's risking small fry charges; those he can deal with. He smiles sadly and shakes his head. "I'd better be going." 

"Do you have to?" Clark's whole stance is pleading with him to stay. Lex wonders if Clark has even half a clue what he's really asking for when he looks at him that way. Probably not, he figures. Net Nanny's been a big hit in Kansas, and sex ed sure doesn't cover it. 

The idea of illuminating Clark is appealing on multiple levels. 

His eyes drop briefly to Clark's lips. "Yeah. I really should go." His voice has a rougher edge he hasn't heard in a while; there's not much in Smallville to turn on a Luthor. He watches Clark's eyes widen. So the kid isn't totally naive. Even better. 

He takes his hand from Clark's arm, letting the fingers trail as he lets go and feeling the reaction. He turns and walks back across the yard to the Ferrari, and his skin feels Clark's gaze on him every step. He takes the keys from his pocket, the car bleeping, welcoming, as he unlocks it. 

He settles back amidst the smell of leather, and looks over to the barn. Clark's leaning in the doorway, moonlit, still watching. 

Soon. 

He fires the engine and pulls away, smiling. 


End file.
